Digital content has become ubiquitous. Music, video, textual works, graphical works, games, and countless other types of content are saved in various digital formats. While digital formats offer many benefits, the ease with which exact duplicates can be made poses some challenges. In particular, because digital duplicates can be made without losing any quality and/or fidelity, it can be difficult to prevent the unauthorized copying and distribution of digital content. Digital rights management and other methods may be employed to control content, but in some cases this may lead to a frustrating user experience and/or prevent legitimate access to content for which the user has properly obtained rights.